Family Relations
by DarkStorage
Summary: Series! Ever thought when thinking of your Family "why am I related to these people?" Well it is the same for the Wayne boys here so click to follow the madness! Tiny bit of Fluff in the end


**A/N: Hey Boys and Girls! I've decided to come back from a long hiatus and write a new story as my muse for my other one has disappeared sadly! Hopefully I get the passion for it again but in the meantime I hope this will do. I do hope you enjoy this one and it will be based mostly on the bat-siblings trying to live, and here is the keyword PEACEFULLYunder one roof (we all know that will never happen) as Brothers fight all the time.**

**Not sure whether to make this One-shots or an Arc, Let me know or otherwise I will have to decide**

**Disclaimer: Batman is owned by DC Comics! Not me so enjoy!**

* * *

The Time is 3PM in the Wayne Manor, It was quiet and it smelt fresh due to Alfred being able to clean uninterrupted by anyone of the young Masters or Master Bruce himself. The halls were clear of any loose items of clothing that are usually dropped on the floor and not folded and put away in a wardrobe, the carpets were vacuumed and the counter-tops dusted. You could say the mood of the Manor was peaceful.

_BANG!__  
__  
"_I'm not talking to you Dick-head!" A voice that sounded much like Jason's could be heard from the distance. Jason was usually angry about something different from day to day so Alfred was sure he would find out about it soon.

__Alfred let out a long sigh, and placed his cup of tea down and made his way towards the noise of the slammed door. His relaxation time had ended just as abruptly as it started. He stood up from his place in the kitchen, straightened up his posture and walked to where he could hear the source of the argument at the front door.

"Jason shut-up! I didn't do anything wrong!" Dick belted back at Jason.

Dick was still dressed in his Gotham-High Uniform which consisted of a black blazer combined with a white shirt that was out of his trousers since school was finished, a black tie that was loosened so that the knot was down by the third button of his shirt, suit trousers (the only thing that Dick managed not to ruin the suave of) and finally an Elf shoe. An Elf shoe, as Jason has dubbed it, is a black shoe with a pointed tip and had an ugly heel, it is usually seen as proper dress code to go to a wedding/funeral/ whatever functions their father would force them into.

"You're just hating on me again! AS usual!" Dick said continuing his rant. The both stood there at the door not even bothering to walk further into the house to argue.

"I'm hating on you Dick? That's funny because I didn't think there was much to hate on since you are a bum!" Jason fired back sarcastically.

"I find that funny coming from you as I have to lie and say we're not related so that people don't think we have the same dead brain cells"

Jason roared out because of that comment and soon his words were transforming into a balled-up fist poised high above his shoulder ready to aim and strike.

_The sound of Alfred clearing his throat_

both boys froze in place and pointed their gaze towards their butler. Jason roughly dropped his fist to his side, looked at the carpet and mumbled something about finishing it later.

"Young Master Richard and Young master Jason; care to tell me what this fuss is all about?" Alfred said folding his arms so the boys knew he meant business.

"Well, I was getting annoyed because someone told me that Dick-head here –"

"Use his proper name and continue Young sir" Alfred corrected.

"Anyways, someone told me that my dear brother here was spreading rumours about me" Jason said in a sarcastic voice that was clearly aimed at Dick.

"Oh and what were these rumours about Young sir?"

"Do you really want to know…?" Jason asked slowly and carefully as he felt as if he was walking on egg-shells.

"Yes Young master, if it would resolve the disagreement you two are having."

"He said I fingered Gracie Hall in the Girls toilets" Jason muttered quickly and scratched the back of his head nervously.

Alfred raised his eyebrows in a shocked manor and held them there for a few seconds.

"Well was it true then Young Sir?"

"NO it wasn't! It was in the Men's toilets actually!" Jason said in a matter of fact tone.

"Like THAT MAKES SUCH A BIG DIFFERENCE!" Dick cut in angrily.

"Yes it does you Douche! What gives you the right to tell anyone anyway?!"

"Boys cut it out or will I have to get your father involved?" Alfred raised his voice above the two.

"Forget it Alf, this sad excuse for a brother isn't worth my time!" Jason said and stormed off into the T.V room.

"So how was your day then?" Dick said to Alfred trying to make awkward conversation to the older gentleman as he stood there after the whole ordeal.

The door opened again and it revealed the other two brothers, Damian and Tim. Damian was clad in a smaller version of the uniform his older brothers were wearing but his had not been ruined (yet) and Tim the exact same except the fact on his blazer the word "prefect "was sown into the place right by his right pectoral.

"Why did TIM have to drive me home today?!Were you two too busy?" Damian said angrily pointing his question towards Alfred and Dick cutting Alfred off before he was able to say something to Dick about the Jason situation.

"It's not like I wanted to drive you myself!" Tim shouted angrily at his younger brother. Tim hated Damian for the fact he was the youngest and therefore was dealt-with a lighter hand basically whilst he was judged with an iron fist! He was such a little brat, always horrible to everyone that supposedly loved him.

"Before another argument starts I suggest you split these two up Alf" Dick said laughing nervously taking Tim away to the kitchen leading him by the shoulders and Alfred took Damian into the T.V room where Jason was sitting on the couch blasting music from his earphones.

Jason looked Damian's way and let out a small chuckle then went back to listening to his music. Damian was not amused at being "chuckled" at and made his way to Jason ripping his headphones out of his ear as he arrived by his brother.

"What do you think you're looking at?" Damian said demanding an explanation as well as crossing his arms angrily.

"Damian, shut-up I'm not in the mood for your bad-boy routine, normally I find it funny but today I ain't in tha mood " Jason said with a hint of annoyance, normally his little brother doesn't get to him even though he is a brat, but because of the whole situation with Dick he was in an easily irritable mood.

"It isn't a routine you asshole!" Damian said fuming at his older brother.

"O'really now? Then I guess you don't mind me telling Dick and Tim about your little secret that you have with dad now will you? I'm sure they will find it just as funny as I did." Jason said with a small smirk.

Damian's eyes opened extremely wide, he went silent and pale and his hands began trembling. Short breaths erupted from his small mouth and it looked as if he were on the verge of a panic attack.

"How do you know about that?" Damian said shakily letting out a sigh indicating how stressed he was.

Jason laughed and put a finger to his lips "mums the word" and he laughed again. Tormenting his little brother was making him feel a whole lot better.

"What's so funny then Jays?" Tim walked in from the kitchen sounding quite intrigued.

"Why the fuck is everyone bothering me today? I'm not your only big brother you know!" Jason said angrily throwing his arms up in the air "go annoy Dick-head!"

"You are such an asshole Jays" Tim said blankly reversing in the direction he came from.

"And you little brother," Jason said emphasising the little, making Damian feel even smaller "Just get out of my hair or I may let slip about your embarrassing sleeping habits.

Damian quickly nodded and left quietly (very unlike Damian).

-6PM-

Bruce got out of the car and closed the door as quietly as he possibly could, he didn't want his kids to know he was home quite as yet because he had to prepare for whatever drama awaited him inside. He made his way up to the Manor door and froze so he could mentally prepare for whatever awaited him. What was it today eh? A fight at school between his two eldest? Was it Damian acting out? Or was it Tim having a fight with Damian?

Bruce massaged his temples then walked through the door. The smell of Alfred starting dinner was the first thing he got coming from the kitchen then the sound of the Television could be heard coming from the living room and he could faintly hear music blasting upstairs in one of the boy's rooms and telling from the Rap blasting out it was Jason.

Bruce walked into the living room to find Dick, Tim and Damian all silently watching some programme on the screen in front of them, when Bruce's presence was detected, Dick's blank face formed into a small smile, Tim's facial expression looked hopeful and finally Damian looked at him then looked away with a nearly unrecognisable frown. It was something small and normally not noticeable but being a detective in his own right Bruce realised something was up.

"Hey dad how was work today?" His eldest started speaking to him in a tone that just wrote 'I'm guilty of doing something bad'. Bruce raised an eyebrow and picked up on the signals with ease.

"You and Jason had another fight I take it" Bruce said coldly skipping the formalities and got down to breaking down what happened.

"Yes…." Dick said slowly

"Dick he is your brother, you two should learn to get along and I can tell by your manner that it was your fault so go apologise." Bruce said sternly all the while stunning Dick at how well he managed to figure out what happened .  
"But how-"

"Your body language says it all son, now go upstairs" Bruce cut in before the young man could finish. Dick hung his head dramatically and slowly made his way up the stairs to Jason's room.

"You" Bruce said plainly pointing his gaze towards his youngest "Go to my study I'll be there in a moment son"

"I don't feel like talking father" Damian said mumbling.

"That wasn't a question Damian, now move!" Bruce said raising his voice ever so slightly.

"Don't look at me Tim!" Damian said sharply sending a death glare at his older brother's direction and walked upstairs as well.

Bruce sighed and gave Tim a small smirk. "Why can't your brothers be an easy going kid like you hmm?" Bruce said with a slight joking tone. "Damian is always acting out, Dick is always causing some mischief with Jason trying to get a reaction out of him and Jason is just one big ball of rage most of the time."

"It's because I don't want to waste my time on trivial things like that dad" Tm smiled then switched the channel over. "Now go talk to my troubled brother."

* * *

_Bruce's Study_

Damian stood near the bookshelf and angrily his arms crossed tightly, what Jason had told him embarrassed him deeply and he felt himself going red at the thought of his moments of weakness.

His father entered and Damian allowed himself to relax a slight bit, I mean his father won't tease him for knowing his secret! He was understanding of it and helped him with it. But he felt so weak for doing it! An assassin of his calibre should not being doing such things at night! Let him near a blade and he swore his brother would regret tormenting him!

"Damian what's the matter son, I can obviously tell something is up, it's not hard to see" Bruce said plainly making his way to his desk.

"You know I'm no good at this father thing, you're gonna have to help me out so I can help you" Bruce chided.

"I don't wanna talk about it" Damian said quietly to the ground.

"Speak to me son and not the ground" Bruce said putting his hand on his shoulder.

"I said I don't want to talk about it" Damian said raising his voice and also his head, his eyes were glassy and looked as if they were about to leak, under his eyelids were red marks most likely from rubbing vigorously.

"Damian something is the matter with you and I'm not going to let you leave without you telling me!" Bruce said raising his voice; Damian was beginning to worry him.

"Fine! Jason told me that he found out about me sucking my thumb and that I have a stuffed bear that you keep for when in your bedroom for when I have nightmares at night!" Damian finally released, and one single tear streamed down his red with anger face.

"shhhh Damian it's alright" Bruce said attempting be comforting then made his way to hug the trembling boy but he was rejected and pushed away violently.

"Get off me! That is seen as weak (hugging)! I'm not weak I'm strong!" Damian shouted with venom encased in his words.

"And starting tonight I will no longer come to your bed for my inferior stuffed toy or for your comfort! I don't need it and I don't need you father, throw it away! It's weak!"

"if that's how you feel son, I will throw him away for you. Now go have some dinner I have some work to do." Bruce said plainly masking his frustration and got to typing away at his computer.

* * *

_2 AM in the morning_

A light tap at the door of Bruce's room.

The door opens a small bit leaking the light from the hallway into the room. Bruce's eyes shot open and what he saw did not shock him in any sense. It was Damian; he had tears dried on both sides of his face and a frown that was trembling, he was wearing his white pyjama bottoms and a loose black T-shirt.

He walked up quietly to the side of the bed and stared at his father for a bit before speaking.

"I had another nightmare" Damian said with an innocence that was so foreign to who he actually was.

"Hop in" Bruce said with a yawn as he pulled the covers over to the side so Damian could slide up next to him.

"Here" Bruce said tiredly taking out the stuffed bear from the same place it always kept (under his other pillow)

Bruce and Damian cuddled up in the bed and neither said a word.  
"Father?"

"yes son?" Bruce asked plainly.

"I meant to say from tomorrow night this weakness will stop" Damian quietly said then stuck his thumb in his mouth and lightly nursed on it.

"I'm sure it will" Bruce said with another yawn then went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N : Well there you have it folks! I hope you like it! Let me know what you liked about it by leaving a review and hopefully I will have the next chapter up soon !**


End file.
